


Surprise Party

by SangriaKisses



Series: Lemonade [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shadow Binding, Shameless Smut, Smut, shadow clones, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Temari gets a special treat on her birthday.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Lemonade [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855318
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> It’s our Queens birthday!!!!! Happy Birthday, Temari! Hope you have a wonderful day with your King(s). 
> 
> Enjoy some short, smutty, fun!

Temari could feel her legs shaking with nervous anticipation. She sat on the bed excited while waiting for Shikamaru. 

They’d just arrived home after an incredibly romantic birthday dinner. Teasing touches and heated looks over the dinner table left her impatient for what the evening held for them. They weren’t terribly romantic people but he’d definitely put in a lot of effort to make her day feel special. Their night together was what she was most eager for. 

She sat up surprised when Shikamaru entered the room. 

Temari’s eyes raked over his body. The white shirt he’d worn for dinner was left unbuttoned showing off his toned muscles and defined abs. His hair was still down and loose just as she liked it. 

His lips moved roughly against hers, his fingers gripping tightly into her hair.

She palmed his hard covered cock through his pants trying to draw the excitement out of him but he stepped back. 

“Don’t worry about me tonight princess. Today is all about you.” He assured her with a gentle kiss to her forehead. Before she could protest, he pulled out a dark cloth. 

“I have one last surprise for you. So I need you to close your pretty eyes.”

She nodded, shutting her eyes before he gently tied the cloth around her head. 

“Safeword?” 

“Cake.” 

Gasps immediately fell from her lips as his tongue began to work her cunt. Long strokes from the top of her pussy to her ass.

Despite her sight being temporarily removed her hands made their way into his hair pulling him further against her pussy. Flooding his mouth with more of her taste.

“You’re so wet, Princess.” 

“Fuck, Shika that feels so good.” She continued to writhe against his face before she felt another delicious sensation across her chest as a tongue curled around her hard nipple. 

She was confused but overwhelmed by a million emotions. So she didn’t fight when her moans were swallowed by a kiss. She had a sneaking suspicion about what her surprise was for the night. 

Finally, the cloth was removed, restoring her eyesight. Temari’s eyes widened in surprise seeing a familiar expression. Well, rather expressions. 

Shikamaru, the real Shikamaru stopped eating her cunt to give her a long kiss. “Happy birthday baby.” 

His surprise to her was two of his shadow clones. Who were just as ready and eager to take care of their queen.

Temari grinned remembering their conversation weeks ago about this particular fantasy. 

Her Shikamaru smirked at her once more before returning to his spot worshiping at her pussy. 

His shadow clones were on either side of her sucking a tit. Her hands gripped into their hair as she arched her back pushing her further into their mouths. 

She cried out as her oversensitive tits received a proper tongue lashing. “Fuck, this feels amazing.” As her pussy and tits continued to be worked one of the clones moved up towards her head. His cock hard and heavy. He rubbed the tip against her lips before Temari opened her mouth wide taking him into her mouth. 

“Good job Princess. Suck my fucking cock.” She felt the other Shikamaru sit behind her. His hard dick against her thighs as he rubbed and squeezed her breasts. She was surprised when his hand tugged her jaw down to take more of the other Shikamaru’s dick into her mouth. 

“Perfect Tem, we’re all here to take care of our princess, but you’re doing a good job of taking care of us. Such a good girl.” He whispered harshly into her ear, his hands controlling her movements pushing the dick to the back of her throat. 

At her pussy she could still feel Shikamaru's tongue stabbing at her entrance while she was driven to staggering heights. The multiple hands covered and possessed every single inch of her body. 

“Look at me Tem. Let me see your eyes while I shoot this load into your mouth.” She did what he asked and watched as he shuddered and groaned releasing his cum down her throat. She swallowed the thick and salty mixture. Thinking to herself that it tasted just like the original. When the clone staggered back she was spun around and hit with another shot of cum across her lips.

“Fuck!” She held his cock in her mouth as his hips shook against her face. 

Temari licked her lips, a glow of pride in her eyes that she could easily handle two of him. 

The Shikamarus stood up allowing her to relish in the sight. The three of them looked at her hungrily with adoration and love in their eyes. 

Her Shikamaru lifted her up, placing himself in the bed before he set her on to his lap. His dick settling against her ass teasing her hole. 

“Take her mouth and tits, you keep eating her pussy.” Temari felt the familiar tingle of his shadows around her wrists and ankles as his clones began to worship her entire body. 

Shikamaru busied himself with the delicate skin on her throat. His teeth left possessive indents. His hands rubbing over her stomach and waist. 

She shouted and screamed as shocks and little orgasms wracked through her body. His shadow bindings tight around her limbs. It left her open and wide while tied to the bed. Still, she wanted more. The absolute possession over her body by these shadows was taking her to dizzying heights of pleasure. 

Her pussy was soaked with cum. Licked up as her tongue slid against another’s. Wet, and sloppy kisses against her mouth. 

She rubbed her ass against Shikamaru’s hard cock. His dick teasing her asshole. 

The clone at her pussy gripped her hips tightly pausing her movements.

“I know, I want to fuck your ass but I have to properly prep you. Next time.” She shivered in delight at the promise. 

Temari didn’t know where to focus as her body was left an overstimulated, heated mess.

Shikamaru’s smoky voice drew her attention as she turned her head towards him. 

“How does it feel baby? Do you like having three of us worship you? Adoring this beautiful body. Keeping you tied up and helpless as we do whatever we want to you. Can you see how each and every part of me wants you so much?” He kissed her before she gasped out loud. 

Her nipples were pinched and squeezed roughly. “Kiss me more, give me that mouth.” The clone demanded. Her mouth clashed against his in a desperate kiss. 

“Your pussy is so sweet Princess.” The tongue at her cunt rubbed against her swollen clit. His fingers plunging in and out of her. 

Temari felt frantic as her mind tried to catch up with her senses being overloaded. 

“Shikamaru!” She yelled out as her body exploded into one huge release. Stars shooting across her eyes. 

When she finally came to her wrists and ankles were free to move and only one Shikamaru remained. 

He panted heavily pushing back his sweat matted hair. She knew that keeping up the clones and shadow binds took a lot of stamina. But he wasn’t quite finished yet. 

Wordlessly he put himself between her legs. He rubbed her pussy with the tip of his cock before he pushed himself inside her.

“Shika…” She panted breathlessly as he continued rough thrusts into her. 

“No one else. Not even my clones can fuck you like this.” He hissed jealously, his hips moving frantically. 

“No one else Shikamaru, just you.” 

He bit her neck when he finally released into her. His groans vibrated against her throat. 

“Cum princess, one more, cum with me.”

Shouts and cries of pleasure rang in his ears as her orgasm followed. Shikamaru held her shaking, sweaty body and she cried out before melting into his chest. 

She panted heavily trying to catch her breath while he kissed the crown of her head.

She reached up to kiss him, softly and gently. So unlike the frantic ones, they’d just shared.

“Happy Birthday my love.” She sighed into his chest placing a kiss against his heart.

“Thank you, today was perfect. We have to do this again. Although, your birthday _is_ next month.” He smirked at the response. A vision of multiple Temari’s running through his head.

He pushed his still hard cock against her. “Don’t tease me, princess.”

Temari grinned as she kissed her way back up towards his lips. “It’s my birthday, and I will if I want to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I didn’t think I would get this out in time but I made it! Thank you again to Rando29 for the idea! There might be a sequel next month for Shika’s bday! 
> 
> I hope that you’re enjoying these stories. Please let me know if you are :D I really appreciate all the love and support.
> 
> Chouji/Karui, I will get to! Also there’s a Sai/Ino story that I really want to get to too! (...boo work…)
> 
> Thanks again! Love, love you all!


End file.
